


Tangled up with you

by Callmedale



Series: Dracosnekmouse Shenanigans [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrigaminette August, Adrigaminette August day 18: flexible, Cuddle Pile, F/F, F/M, Marinette challenge, Multi, Slumbering dragon, adrigaminette august 2020, smothering cuddles, uncomfortable sleeping positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmedale/pseuds/Callmedale
Summary: I sorta started just wanting to do something with Adrien and Kagami Just sleeping in sun spots like cats and lizard often do but it sorta devolved into a mix of the tropes of the Marinette challenge, sleeping cats looking almost liquid, and dragons slumbering atop the things they treasure most.So unfortunately for Marinette she makes for a very comfortable place to lay down.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Dracosnekmouse Shenanigans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822360
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	Tangled up with you

Marinette was probably the undisputed queen of sleep deprivation. Between her designing and hand crafting a myriad of things including most of her own wardrobe, organizing things for her classmates either as class president or just for fun, picking up random bakery shifts, running around as Ladybug with Chat and saving Paris, finding time for her two amazing fencers she was dating, and generally making mischief as Multimouse with Ryuuko and Aspik it wasn’t so surprising that she’d acquired a reputation for falling asleep almost anywhere. There was apparently a whole game about taking pictures with her when she dozed off in public that her friends had started but with Adrien and Kagami it was different. They could fall asleep for seemingly no reason and they were each busy enough that it made sense for them to do so, but she couldn’t make sense of the way they did it. 

Marinette wasn’t sure why they found her room so comfortable. Actually scratch that there were probably a couple pretty clear reasons ‘why’ they were more comfortable around her and her home in general, the real question was how was it supposed to be comfortable like that? How on earth were they managing to fall asleep contorted like this?

——

It was the sun in her eyes that woke her, she’d originally dozed off doing her homework or something on her chaise, that part was still coming back to her, but now as she was stirring awake she could barely register her location. First she noticed her line of sight was at floor level and thought she might’ve been multimouse for a second before it registered that everything was sideways.

Her sleepy brain grasping for context she felt the weight on her back. Had someone given her a blanket? She began to move her body and- nope that’s too heavy for a blanket. She could barely feel either arm as both were asleep from the weight on top of them, she wasn’t even sure if she was the one on top of her own arms as it stood.

She was laid on her belly so she couldn’t make out too much but she tried to turn her head around to see if she could tell who had joined her nap. Upon doing so she got a face full of what she was fairly confident was Adrien’s knee with the bottom half of his leg also trapped beneath her body. She was almost certain that the weight above her head would have been his other leg but upon craning her head to look it appeared to have been Kagami’s arm with her hand loosely reached out to the top of her head.

It took some writhing and wriggling to work out exactly where each part of everyone was in relation to one another but she was beginning to paint a picture in her mind’s eye. 

She was fairly certain her right arm was pressed beneath her body because she felt it near her left thigh when she moved her fingers and her left appeared to be beneath Adrien who was laid on his backside diagonal across her back, it was his left leg that was twisting around her shoulder like a nutcracker while his right was somehow caught up above and was propped up on her desk chair that she was just now noticing loomed above her head. When she turned her head back to see his body she also noticed one of his arms bent up under his back shoulder like he’d been reaching for an itch and gotten it stuck and also that his neck was propped up against the leg of her chaise at an angle that looked far from safe.

And then based on the hand petting at her pigtails and some muffled squirming she had deduced was probably the other hand Kagami was curled up, hunched over, or something… with her arms spreading wide to reach both the top of her head and underneath her almost linked with the arm she could barely feel beneath herself. And then on top of that she was pretty sure Kagami had both of her legs squeezing tightly around her own hips like she’d fallen while carrying her on her back. She could only guess but her head was probably using Adrien’s abs as her pillow.

Marinette couldn’t find the strength or the wherewithal to wake them so she just sorta sat there, somewhere between crushed and comfortable, wondering how exactly they could bear to continue sleeping like that. 

This was hardly the first time they’d joined in her naps and wound up just as entangled. The question she kept looping back to was simply, how. They were weirdly good at finding her mid-nap and winding up slumped and slumbering in some seemingly impossible position, she’d even caught them once or twice asleep in her hammock-chair she had up on her balcony. And that wasn’t even the weirdest part, it wasn’t like her just passing out wherever, they weren’t just running out of energy because they’d forgotten about sleep for the past few days or something like her. No they chose to fall asleep in these places, it wasn’t random it was always with her. It took them a few weeks to get to the point of actually sleeping ~~on top of~~ with her, Adrien and Kagami had a whole phase of just awkwardly trying to pad her surroundings with themselves as pillows when she fell asleep in public before Adrien started nuzzling his way into the crook of her neck before collapsing like melted wax or like when Kagami started just sprawling over her lap like an exhausted starfish. 

And then just adding to the confusion, they didn’t wind up pretzeled together like a failed game of Twister whenever they slept on a bed or a couch or something, which, she could swear, meant that they were not only choosing to follow her lead when it came to sleeping at random times in random places but they were choosing those positions too. It sounded too perfect to be accidental while it simultaneously made so little sense that someone would actively choose to sleep like a pile of broken rag dolls that Marinette could really only wonder… and also struggle to pull herself out, while hopefully not disturbing them… from the looks of it she had a while to do both. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, harkening back to the summary description I’m pretty sure I’ve seen the two of them sorta just sunning and sleeping before but I cannot find it so if anyone knows of one then I’d be thankful for them to supply a recommendation of where to find it.


End file.
